Cabin Fever
by afitwilight
Summary: The team is spending the 4th of July at a cabin. N/S and G/C


Title: Cabin Fever  
  
Spoilers: Consider after season 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Plain and simple.  
  
Pairings: N/S and G/C  
  
~ * ~   
  
Nick and Sara were in Sara's apartment gathering the last items for their trip to the cabin. It was July 4th and Grissom managed to give them all a few hours before they had to go into work later at midnight. Sara was in the kitchen putting plates, forks, and spoons in a picnic basket. "Nick, can you go in the bathroom and grab me a towel?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." Nick walked into the bathroom and reached for the first one he saw on the rack. He went back into the kitchen and handed it to her.   
  
She took it and smiled. "Thanks." She placed the towel on top of the basket and looked up at him. "I think that's everything."  
  
"Good." He glanced down at his watch. "We're late."  
  
"I'm sure they will forgive us. Besides they can't eat until we get there."   
  
Nick laughed. "That's true." He picked up the basket and headed out the door. Sara was right behind him. She grabbed her keys on the way out and locked the door. After putting the basket in the back of Nick's Tahoe, he and Sara made their way to the cabin.   
  
Thirty minutes later, they pulled up to the cabin. Nick parked beside Grissom's vehicle. He and Sara got out and were instantly greeted by Warrick.  
  
"It's about time you got here." He told them with a grin on his face.  
  
"Sorry. It's my fault." Sara told him.   
  
"Yeah, I bet." Warrick said and winked at her.   
  
Nick grabbed the picnic basket out of the back. They all walked behind the cabin, where Grissom and Catherine had a table set up. The grills were fired up and Nick could smell the wonderful meat already cooking. He sat the basket down on the table and began taking the items out of it.   
  
Grissom was in charge of the burgers and hot dogs. Catherine was busy getting everything else together. Nick walked over to the other grill and took over. Grissom had an apron on that said world's best chef.   
  
"Nice apron, Grissom." Nick commented and couldn't keep the smirk from forming on his face.  
  
"Keep it up Nicky and I'll send to work early." Grissom replied.  
  
Nick straightened up and focused his attention on the food before him.   
  
Sara glanced around. "Where are Catherine, Lindsey, and Greg?"  
  
Grissom pointed down toward the dock. "Greg and Lindsey are down there. Catherine is inside chopping up tomatoes and stuff."   
  
Sara volunteered to go inside and help Catherine. She walked in the cabin and found Catherine standing at the table chopping onions. "Hey, want some help?" Sara asked.  
  
"Sure." Catherine answered. She pointed to the vegetables on the table. "Start where ever."  
  
Sara grabbed a knife and soon both women were busy getting everything sliced.  
  
  
  
"Mommy!" Lindsey yelled and ran into the kitchen. "Guess what?"  
  
Catherine looked up at her daughter. "What sweetie?"  
  
"I'm ahead of Greg!" She said proudly.   
  
"In what?"  
  
"Reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
Catherine sighed and shook her head. Sara looked at Catherine. "How did you get a copy so fast?"  
  
"I asked off the night it came out and Lindsey and I stood in line for 2 hours waiting for the store to open." Catherine informed her.   
  
"Not much of night off huh?"   
  
"It wasn't that bad. Lindsey and I had fun together. Didn't we sweetie?"  
  
Lindsey nodded her head. "Yeah, it was fun!"   
  
Warrick walked in. "Hey, food's done."  
  
Lindsey ran out the door. Warrick watched her and then laughed. "Guess she's hungry."  
  
"She's always hungry." Catherine stated. She started taking the food outside. Sara and Warrick carried the rest and soon they were all sitting down at the table.  
  
Nick brought a burger to Sara and she gave him one of her infamous glares. Nick placed it down in front of her. "Don't look at me like that! I have you know that this is one of those veggie burgers."  
  
"Yeah, Nick was determined to make sure you kept up with the tradition of eating hamburgers and hot dogs." Warrick told her.  
  
"How do I know this isn't some trick?" Sara asked looking straight at Nick.   
  
Nick placed his hand against his heart. "I'm hurt." He told her. He then walked over to the grill and picked up a box and brought it to her. On the box was a picture of a burger and then above it, it said garden burgers. "See, I told you so."   
  
She grinned at him. "Thanks."   
  
He leaned down and kissed her. "You're welcome."   
  
"Get a room." Greg told them. He was seated directly across Sara. Nick pulled away and sat down beside Sara. Warrick was on the other side of her. Greg, Catherine, Grissom, and Lindsey were on the other side. They ate their meal while talking about various things. It was only eight o'clock when they were done eating. Lindsey began looking for her backpack. "Mommy, where's my backpack?"  
  
"I don't know. Why?"   
  
"Cause, I wanted my cotton candy out of it."  
  
This got Greg's attention. "Cotton candy?" He looked at Lindsey. "If I help you find it, will you give me some?"  
  
The little girl thought about it for a while. "Okay, come on." They walked off in search for the goodies.   
  
Catherine laughed as she watched them take off. She turned her attention to her friends. "Well, now what should we do?"  
  
Warrick was staring down at the lake. "I want to go swimming."  
  
"Me too." Nick commented.  
  
Catherine shook her head. "You guys can. I'm staying up here."  
  
"I'll stay with Catherine." Grissom told them.  
  
Nick turned to his girlfriend. "What about you Sara?"  
  
Warrick nodded. "Come on Sara, we can drown Nick."  
  
Sara laughed. "Okay. Count me in." She got up from the table and went inside to change her clothes. Warrick and Nick were right behind her. They went into separate rooms and changed. Soon the trio was walking down to the lake. Nick slowed his pace down and waited until Sara was a few feet ahead. She was at the edge of the pier when he ran straight at her. He grabbed her waist and the momentum sent them both flying in the lake. Warrick busted out laughing.   
  
Sara came up first and then Nick. She glared at him. "You're so dead!" She reached over and dunked him under.   
  
"Hang on Sara. I'll help you." Warrick called out and dived in. Both were ganging up on Nick. Nick began swimming further out.   
  
"No fair." He said laughing. He waited until Sara and Warrick got closer and then he attacked Sara again sending her under. Then went for Warrick, dunking him as well.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Catherine and Grissom could hear the laughter coming from the lake. "Sounds like they're having a blast." Catherine stated.  
  
"Yes they do." He reached over and put another piece of the puzzle he and Catherine were working on. It was a thousand piece puzzle with lighthouses on it.   
  
  
  
"We should do this every year." Catherine told him.  
  
"I agree." He watched as Catherine connected two more pieces. He looked up to see Lindsey and Greg walking toward them. They both had on their swimsuits and Greg had a boom box in his hand.   
  
"Mommy, Greg and I are going to go swimming." Lindsey said.  
  
"Be careful." Lindsey came over and gave her mother a hug. Catherine leaned over and gave her a kiss.   
  
"Ewww. Mommy, get a tic tac, your breath smells like onion."   
  
Catherine stared at her daughter. "Hand me my purse, will you?"   
  
Lindsey ran over, grabbed it, and handed it back to her mother. Catherine reached in and pulled out a pack of cinnamon flavored tic tacs. She popped a few in her mouth and glanced at Lindsey. "Happy now?"  
  
"Yep, but not as happy as Mr. Grissom will be." She said and took Greg's hand. "Let's go."  
  
Catherine couldn't believe her daughter just said that. She looked over at Grissom who had a huge grin on his face. "Don't even say it." She threatened.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." He replied.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Down at the lake, Greg set down his boom box and grabbed his C.D. collection. He glanced through it and tried to find something that Catherine wouldn't kill him for playing in front of Lindsey. 'Well that leaves out Marilyn Manson.' He thought to himself. He settled on Limp Bizkit. He turned the song nookie on and cranked it up.  
  
Soon the lyrics came out loudly and Greg began singing.  
  
"I did all for the nookie, come on, the nookie. So you can take that cookie and stick up your yeah, stick up your yeah!"   
  
Lindsey loved it! She was on the dock dancing and singing. "Ain't nothing gonna change and you can go away." She had no clue that Greg, Sara, Nick, and Warrick were watching her. Once the song was over the four began clapping and yelling.   
  
"Go Lindsey! Go Lindsey!" They chanted. The song break stuff came on next and Warrick was down with it. He hopped up on the deck and began singing along with the lyrics. "It's just one of those days when you don't want to wake up, everything's f*****, everybody sucks!"  
  
"It's all about the he says she says bullshit!" He continued singing. Nick took his opportunity to knock Warrick in the lake. He got up on the dock and began singing with Warrick and then threw him straight in.   
  
Lindsey laughed. "Me next!!" Nick picked her up and tossed her in. She came up laughing. "I want to do that again!"  
  
Nick spent the next five minutes throwing her in the water. Catherine and Grissom finally decided to watch what was going on. All five were in the lake swimming around and trying to drown each other. Lindsey looked up and saw her mom and Grissom standing on the dock. "Come on in. It's fun!" She called out.  
  
"No thanks sweetie." Catherine told her.   
  
"Please!!"   
  
"I don't want to get wet."   
  
Grissom had no idea why he did what he did. He reached over and pushed Catherine in. Shock filled the faces of his co-workers and friends. Greg was the first to begin laughing, followed by the others. Catherine came up and gave Grissom an evil glare. "Gil Grissom, you are so dead!"   
  
"Uh oh. This can't be good." Warrick said loving every minute of it. Catherine was making her way out of the water. Grissom knew that he was going to be thrown in anyway, so he dove over her head. Catherine turned around and swam toward him. She was waiting for him when he came up. As soon as his head surfaced, she pulled it back in.   
  
  
  
After thirty more minutes of playing in the water, it was getting dark. They got out of the lake and headed back toward the cabin. Catherine reached in her pocket and realized her cell phone was there. 'Great.' She pulled it out and water poured out of it. She placed it on the table and walked off to get a towel for it. Greg was walking up to the table with his boom box. He dropped it on the table, not realizing that Cath's cell phone was there. He heard a very loud crunch and looked down. "Whoops." Her phone was now officially broken. She came outside and noticed it.   
  
"You owe me a cell phone." She told him plainly.  
  
"No problem." He answered. He glanced down at his watch. "Guys, we've got to get this 4th of July celebration started. He ran in the cabin and walked out with a huge American flag. "Check it out!" He called.  
  
Nick shook his head. "Where did you find that?"  
  
"Some store, can't really remember where." He answered. "Want to help me hang it?"  
  
"Where are you going to put it? The cabin?" Warrick asked.  
  
"Yeah, we could hang it inside the cabin." He, Warrick, and Nick took the flag inside and hung it from the upstairs. It was so big that the people down stairs could easily hold it. After hanging it, Greg reached in a bag and pulled out some fireworks. "Let's go shoot these off."  
  
"Okay." He walked outside and waited until they all were gathered around.  
  
"You do know how to use those, right?" Warrick asked.  
  
"Of course I do." Greg told him. He then began to light the wick on the fireworks, but nothing happened. He tried them all and still nothing.  
  
"I think your fireworks are duds." Nick told him.  
  
  
  
Greg refused to give up. He tried them again, and still they refused to work. "Well this sucks. What's Independence Day without fireworks?"  
  
"Don't worry about it Greg. Fireworks aren't important." Grissom told him.  
  
"Yeah, what's important is all of us being together having a good time." Sara replied.  
  
Greg then gave them a mischievous grin. He focused on Catherine. "You know you could dance for us. I wouldn't mind seeing what you used to for a living."  
  
Catherine shook her head. "Forget it Greg. Not only is my daughter present, but I would hate to be responsible for giving you a heart attack."  
  
"OH, you're that good, huh?"  
  
"I was the best." She said and winked at him.  
  
"You know Lindsey dances really well. Are you sure you didn't teach her some of your moves?"  
  
"Drop it Greg." Catherine warned him. Greg smiled and held his hands up. "Okay, consider it dropped."  
  
They spent the rest of the time talking and soon it was time for them to go. They gathered up their stuff and got in their separate cars. Nick and Sara were the last to leave. Sara was down at the dock glancing at the waves coming in. Nick walked over to her and placed a big bouquet of flowers in front of her.  
  
She turned around and smiled. She could smell the roses and carnations. "Nick, they're beautiful."  
  
"I love you Sara."  
  
"I love you too." She leaned over and kissed him. After a few breath-taking moments, they pulled away. Nick put his arm around her and they headed back toward the Tahoe.   
  
"Are we going to do this every year?" Sara asked him.  
  
"You can count on it." He opened the door for her and waited until she was inside and then shut it. He gave the cabin one last glance and couldn't wait until next year. He got in the car and they made their way to work.  
  
~Finished~ 


End file.
